Un autre que moi
by LaVestale
Summary: Je la regardais, mon coeur battant à tout rompre, mais là une vérité éclata en plein dans mon esprit: ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime mais un autre que moi...


Un autre que moi…

_Un autre que moi…_

_Première partie…_

_Sous Draco Malfoy…_

Comme chaque jour, je m'assis à cette maudite table qui m'a été désignée lors de ma répartition, il y a quelques années. En plus d'être un Serpentard, il fallait que mon nom soit Malfoy. A croire que tout avait été prévu pour que jamais on ne puisse être ensemble. Pourquoi ne pouvais je pas m'appeler Thomas ou même Weasley...Oui je sais, je le hais. Cependant, depuis ce qui c'est passé, je l'avoue, je l'envie... Il est juste là, en face de moi, à côté d'elle, Pourtant, il ne lui prête pas la moindre attention. Elle... Je la regarde, elle est si belle, si douce, si... les mots me manquent pour la décrire, elle, la femme que je recherche à un détail près...  
Pourquoi tant de difficultés ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement lui dire qui je suis vraiment ?  
Pourquoi ces mots si doux me brûlent-ils les lèvres ?

Mes yeux la contemplent tandis que mon esprit grave son image à l'intérieur de moi.  
Je me rappelle chaque frisson que je ressentais à chaque contact avec sa peau...  
Je me rappelle son odeur si particulière, à elle, que je sentais quand nos corps se serraient...  
Je me rappelle son regard dans lequel j'aimais me noyer...  
Je me rappelle chaque instant passé à ses côtés qui m'ont tant transformés...

L'être froid et sans cœur que j'étais n'existe plus. Une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas et qui me paraissait impossible est née grâce à elle. Sans même sans rendre comte, elle a réussit à me montrer que je pouvais avoir confiance en moi et en les autres. Les autres... qui m'empêchent de l'aimer... car oui, je l'aime. Cependant je l'ignorais. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard, bien trop tard. J'avais voulu jouer à un mauvais jeu et pour une fois j'y aie perdu.

Deux personnes que tous séparaient mais qu'un regard, un mot, un geste, ont réussis à réunir.  
J'étais finalement arrivé à serrer le bonheur dans mes bras, alors pourquoi maintenant je ne tiens plus que la nostalgie par la main ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi je l'aime ?  
Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ?  
Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?

Qui l'aurait cru ?  
Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Drago Malfoy tomberait sous le charme de la très chère Hermione Granger ?  
Cette fille si étrange par sa simplicité.  
Cette qui en un regard à su lire en moi.  
Cette fille qui m'a ouvert le cœur, et m'y a montré l'amour qui s'y trouvait.  
Qui peut bien être aussi cruel pour créer une telle histoire ?  
Qui aurait pu imaginer que je tombe amoureux d'elle ?  
Certainement pas moi...  
Tout à commencer il y a deux mois exactement...

Tout à commencer il y a deux mois exactement...  
- Drago chéri ?  
Un soupir de mécontentement fut la seule réponse que je pus lui adresser. Pansy me regardait une expression de tristesse dessinée sur son visage. Cela ne m'affecta pas du tout... bien au contraire.  
- Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux encore ? Et puis arrête de faire cette tête tu es horrible !  
Je vis une larme naître au bord de son oeil gauche cependant je restai froid et impassible. Mes sourcils se levèrent dans le but de l'inciter à parler.  
- Non rien...  
- Alors arrête de m'embêter et de m'appeler dans le simple but de prononcer mon prénom !  
Nous nous rendions à notre cours de potion qui à mon grand malheur était commun avec les Gryffondors. Heureusement pour moi, c'était les deux dernières heures de la journée. Après, tranquillité et repos... du moins c'est ce que je croyais... Pour ce cours, Rogue nous demanda de préparer une potion des plus complexe. Il passait régulièrement entre les bancs observant la manière dont nous progressions. J'étais en pleine concentration sur la pesée d'un ingrédient lorsque une odeur nauséabonde provenant du chaudron de Londubat détacha mon attention.  
- A ce que je constate, vous vous êtes encore décider à rater chacune de vos potions cette année Monsieur Londubat !  
Le regard pénétrant du maître des potions le força à baisser la tête. Un sourire se lisait sur mon visage.  
- A cette allure, tu bâteras sûrement le record du monde de potions ratées ! Tu en es à combien Londubat ?  
- Ta gueule Malfoy ! T'es vraiment pas mieux !  
Voila que Weasley s'incrustait ça devenait de plus en plus marrant.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je t'avais oublié ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ta place, je pense que tu occuperas la deuxième ! Car si je me souviens bien, tu es presque aussi mauvais que l...  
- Mr Malfoy ! Mr Weasley ! Je vois que cette potion vous éveille un intérêt tout particulier, je vais donc vous offrir l'honneur de pouvoir la goûter !  
Je regardais Rogue avec des yeux ronds de la taille d'un souaffle, essayant de voir si il plaisantait ou non. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour il me demanderait de prendre une potion à l'aspect douteux. Apparemment, Weasley était tout aussi choqué que moi.  
- Professeur...  
- Pas de mais ! Qu'attendez vous tous les deux ? Un bavoir peut-être ou bien que je vous l'amène ?!  
Une vision de l'ancien mage noir en habits de serveuse me traversa l'esprit cependant disparu bien vite quant je vis le rouquin se lever et se diriger vers le chaudron désigné. Le regard pénétrant du professeur se posa sur moi attendant mon déplacement, il fit alors apparaître deux verre, en tendit un au Gryffondor ainsi qu'à moi. Tous les deux regardions la potion d'un air soupçonneux. Comme Rogue l'avait précisé, Londubat n'en avait pas réussit énormément. Et puis, après tous, s'il nous avait demandé de la boire rien de grave ne pouvait nous arriver, mais là encore je me trompais... Mon verre plongea le premier dans le chaudron, malgré l'odeur que dégageait le liquide je parvins à l'avaler. Vu que rien ne se produisit, je partis me rasseoir sous les regards mi-admiratifs, mi-choqués de mes camardes.

La fin du cours arriva et je sortis, suivis de près par Crabbe, Goyle et l'inoubliable Pansy Parkinson! Pour une fois le besoin d'être seul me saisit, rares étaient ces moments. Le message leur fit passer et je me dirigeai vers le parc. Je me mis à réfléchir, ces derniers temps cela m'arrivait souvent.  
Je me trouvais désormais sur le seuil de la porte qui donnait sur le parc. Le soleil glacé de fin novembre éblouit mes yeux brûlants. Pendant un moment, je resta là, à regarder s'y quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que moi. Visiblement non, la majorité ne semblent pas aimés cette saison froide, qu'est l'automne. Je me mis à marcher inconsciemment vers La Forêt Interdite. Weasley s'y trouvait déjà, accompagné de Granger. Je manquais visiblement de chance, peu de gens y vont d'habitude.  
Je me retournais, sur le point de faire demi-tour et de prendre un autre chemin. Leur réaction m'écoeurait. Je ne le supportais plus. Cependant la voix de Granger parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir à l'attaque.  
-Tu es sur que ça va Ron ? Tu ne sens rien de bizarre ? J'ai lu quelque chose...  
- Mais non ! Je t'assure tout va bien !  
- Alors Granger on s'inquiète pour son petit Ronron !  
Ce ne fut pas le petit « Ronron » qui la dérangea mais plutôt le petit « son » qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. C'était assez comique comme situation. On voyait bien que j'avais touché une corde sensible.  
- Tais toi Malfoy ! Si il y a bien une chose que tu ne connais pas...  
- Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier ! Toi, tu sais tout ! N'est-ce pas sale petite sang de bourbe !  
- Par rapport à toi ce n'est vraiment pas dur ! Ton Q.I égale celui d'une fouine tout comme ta culture générale ! Sauf si ton mangemort de père...  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de mon père ! Tu ne mériterais même pas un regard de ma part ainsi qu'une place dans cette école ! Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe, un rat de bibliothèque !  
Mes mains tenaient fermement les pans de sa robe et mon regard d'acier l'apeura. Je la relâchai et elle s'enfuit alors en courant. Cette réaction m'étonnait un peu, surtout venant d'une Gryffondor.  
- Tu vas regretter l'instant où tu as osé mettre tes sales pattes sur elle ! Levi Corpus !  
- Stupefix !!  
Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent créant une détonation qui nous propulsa tout les deux à plusieurs mettre l'un de l'autre. Ma tête heurta le sol tellement fort que je m'évanouis. L'impression de sombrer dans un puit sans fin me saisit, je voulais en sortir, mais aucun de mes membres ne répondaient. Un sombre nuage voilà mes yeux et je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. On pouvait déjà apercevoir plusieurs étoiles à certains endroits. La lune me souriait timidement, tentant de se cacher derrière un nuage qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
Je me relevais péniblement essayant de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais couché sur l'herbe aussi tard le soir. Désormais assis, mes yeux ne quittant toujours pas le ciel, la réponse à ma question me vint. Une dispute avec Weasley et Granger avait éclatée et après avoir lancé un sort à ce crétin, je m'étais évanoui.  
M'étant habitué à la pénombre, je pus alors distingué dans la semi obscurité un autre corps allongé un peu plus loin, apparemment lui aussi avait sombré dans l'inconscient. Cependant quelque chose me semblait étrange dans nos places. J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir été déplacé.  
Je m'approchai pour le voir mais ce ne fut pas Weasley que je vis mais... moi...  
Oui, c'était bien moi, les mêmes cheveux, yeux, bouche, nez, tout était identique. Mon corps était allongé sur le sol, encore endormi. Pendant un instant, je crains être mort mais ce que je vis fut encore pire.  
Mes mains étaient plus grandes ainsi que mon nez et mes cheveux n'étaient pas impeccablement soignés mais en désordre et beaucoup plus longs. L'inquiétude me gagnait de plus en plus. En un éclair, je compris ce qui se passait. J'étais toujours vivant, du moins mon esprit, mais je me trouvais dans le corps de Weasley. Dans le corps de ce traître à son sang, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour atterrir la dedans et le pire, je ne savais pas non plus comment faire pour y sortir. Le premier réflexe fut de réveiller mon corps. Il s'éveilla avec un cri de terreur. Il était tant que Weasley s'aperçoive à quel point c'était horrible de le voir tous les jours. Ses yeux gris, enfin les miens me fixaient, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais moi-même ne savait rien de ce qui c'était produit. Comment avais-je bien pu faire pour me retrouver dans une telle situation? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait d'anormal. Quand soudain, je me souvins du cours de potion. C'était peut-être ça en fin de compte, la potion de Londubat. Etant donné qu'on était les seuls à l'avoir bu, cela aurait eu un effet uniquement sur nous deux, ou peut-être était ce notre dispute qui avait déclenché quelque chose. Mon esprit était bien trop confus pour comprendre... Soudain une idée terrifiante traversa mon esprit, et si je devais rester emprisonné dans ce corps qui n'est pas du tout le mien le reste de ma vie.

Je ne comprenais pas une simple potion ne pouvait pas être la cause, c'était impossible pourtant c'était vrai...Une chose était sure dans mon esprit, personne ne devait être au courant de « ce changement ». Weasley me sortit de mes pensées et me ramena à la dure réalité, lui aussi semblait avoir compris ce qui c'était passé.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne tiens pas à rester dans ton corps !  
- Parce que tu crois que je ne rêvais que de ça, fallait déjà que tu sois dans mes rêves Weasley !  
- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de se disputer? En tout cas moi je vais voir Dumbledore...  
- Oh non je ne crois pas ! Il est hors de question que tu en parles à qui que ce soit... personne ne doit savoir ce qui vient juste de se produire. Compris Weasley ?  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi Malfoy ?  
- Tu oublies que je suis dans ton corps, tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot et tu pourras dire adieu à ta très chère Granger..  
- Ne touche pas à Hermione, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans !  
- C'est vrai mais j'ai besoin d'une sécurité, je propose qu'on essaie cette nuit, si demain matin, je suis toujours en toi, on cherchera un moyen et seulement tous les deux de réintégrer nos corps. A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée ?  
- Non qui sait peut-être que demain ça ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar...  
- Je l'espère aussi...  
On franchissait les portes du château quand je m'aperçus que je ne savais pas où se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors contrairement à Weasley qui prit directement la direction des sous-sols. Les couloirs étaient vides rien ne m'empêchait de lui parler.  
- Weasley, tu oublies peut-être que je ne sais pas où se trouve votre salle commune et quel est le mot de passe. D'ailleurs normalement toi non plus.  
Le rouge lui monta discrètement aux joues, s'il avait été dans son corps, il ressemblerait sûrement à une tomate.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, elle se trouve dans la tour du septième étage, derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Le mot de passe est Dea Angitia.  
- La notre se trouve dans les sous-sols tu sauras y accéder par les donjons, le mot de passe est Scorpium, essaye d'avoir un peu plus mon attitude, personne ne te croiras comme ça.  
- Toi aussi tu ferais bien de faire attention et pour commencer va t'excuser aux près d'Hermione.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait, tu ne veux pas qu'on remarque ta manière étrange de te comporter...  
Je pris alors la direction du septième étage, réfléchissant à une réponse qui résoudrait peut-être notre problème... j'étais enfin arrivé devant le portrait, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer le mot de passe mais une voix derrière mon dos le dit à ma place. Ma tête se tourna essayant de voir de qui il s'agissait, comble de malchance, moi qui comptait directement me coucher pour plus vite me réveiller voila que je tombais sur Granger.  
- Ron ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cet idiot de Malfoy que tu n'es pas venu manger à la Grande Salle ?  
Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison cependant mon sang ne fit qu'un tour au mot idiot et l'envie de répliquer fut plus forte que moi...J'allais commettre une erreur que je finirais par regretté...

Ce que je faisais, c'est loin d'être tes affaires ! Et d'ailleurs tu n'as rien d'autre à faire à part t'occuper de ce que je fais, va donc lire un livre et laisse moi tranquille !  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Au lieu de me faire pardonner, je venais de m'enfoncer. Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai les siens, l'incompréhension s'y lisait ainsi que de fines perles salées qui essayaient de sortir. Je devais absolument m'excuser même si c'était contre mes principes.  
- Gra... Hermione, je ... enfin ... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver... Je m'excuse sincèrement...  
Jamais je ne m'habituerais à prononcer son prénom...Cependant, elle ne disait rien, elle me fixait. L'expression de son visage avait changé, pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle avait compris qui j'étais, quand un sourire timide éclaira son petit visage.  
- Non c'est moi, je... je sais que j'exagère un peu, tu as raison ce que tu faisais ne me regarde pas. Seulement j'étais inquiète pour toi...  
Je me mordis les joues pour m'empêcher de rire, la petite Gryffondor était tellement rouge qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec les couleurs de sa maison.  
Mes pas passèrent le portrait et je pus découvrir la salle commune. Le petit salon n'avait rien avoir celui des Serpentards. Une certaine chaleur y régnait, douce et réconfortante...  
Potter m'aperçut à mon grand malheur et se dirigea vers moi à toute vitesse. Je voulus m'enfuir mais trop tard, il était déjà arrivé à ma hauteur.  
- Ron, mais où étais tu ? Hermione et moi t'avons cherché partout !  
- Dans le parc.  
- Dans le parc ? On a été voir tu n'y étais pas !  
- Si j'étais près de la forêt, on ne pouvait pas me voir de l'entrée du château! Ecoute, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher alors bonne nuit !  
- Tu es sur que tout va bien ?  
Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et me dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le dortoir que je m'aperçus que je ne savais pas dans quel lit il dormait. Je regardais sur les tables de nuit pour voir un objet qui aurait pu appartenir à Weasley. Enfin, un livre portant son nom était posé près du lit du fond, sans me changer, je m'y allongea, ferma les rideaux du baldaquin et tenta de m'endormir. Cependant, le sommeil ne se décida pas à venir, me laissant réfléchir à la réaction de Potter et de Granger, tous deux s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour lui, si ça avait été pour moi, on ne se serait même pas bougé et si jamais j'étais revenu si tard on m'aurait regardé en silence. J'ai vraiment l'impression de leur peur, il faut dire aussi que c'était ce que je voulais au début mais maintenant je m'aperçois qu'en réalité je n'ai pas de vrais amis. Tous ne voient que leur intérêt. Après une longue réflexion sur l'amitié, je finis par sombrer dans une sorte torpeur qui ressemblait à un rêve.  
La clarté du jour qui perçait les rideaux me força à me réveiller, je me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible car les autres dormaient encore. Horreur ! J'étais toujours dans le corps de Weasley ! Je lui parlerais plus tard pour mettre au point quelques petits trucs. Après m'être changé, je descendis dans la salle commune bercée par les rayons du soleil. Mes yeux aperçurent alors Granger près de la cheminée en train de lire un livre. Je ne pouvais le nier, même si ce n'était qu'une sang de bourbe pour moi, ce matin là, elle me parut belle, si fraîche et naturelle, comme une rose un matin de printemps, elle n'avait rien avoir avec les beautés superficielles du genre Parkinson, non, c'était tout à fait autre chose, c'était... Même maintenant les mots pour la décrire me manquent... Pourtant ce n'est pas vers elle que mes pas se dirigèrent mais vers la sortie. Son image resta en moi tout le reste du chemin et je fus choqué par la manière avec laquelle elle avait marqué mon esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi.  
Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner je partis à la recherche du rouquin. Je le trouvai enfin près de l'entrée du château, je partis dans le parc, loin des regards indiscrets.  
- Alors ? on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Ecoute, Weasley, je ne suis pas plus au courant que toi !  
- On pourrait peut-être allez voir Dumbledore ?  
- Le vieux fou ? Non, Hors de question ! je propose plutôt de chercher chacun de son côté un moyen de ... enfin tu comprends !  
- Et si on ne trouve pas ?  
- Ben à ce moment là on verra bien ! Pour l'instant il faut chercher, et je te précise discrètement, même si ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.  
- Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner parmi tous ces Serpentards.  
- Moi non plus. Tu n'as qu'à simplement les ignorer et normalement ils te laisseront tranquille.  
Il est vrai que l'idée de rester dans ce corps ne m'enchantait pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...  
Et puis tant qu'à faire autant en profiter un maximum !

L'envie de remonter dans la salle commune ne me saisit pas, je partis alors m'asseoir au bord du lac, pour mieux réfléchir. Cependant, mon esprit était ailleurs, loin, trop loin... Mes yeux fixaient la rive d'en face sans pour autant la voir. J'étais dans le corps de Weasley et je savais que ce n'était pas le lendemain que je regagnerais le mien. Weasley... Il ignorait la chance qu'il avait...  
Rien qu'à voir l'attitude qu'avait manifesté envers lui Potter et Granger...  
Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de me lamenter sur mon sort. Je suis ce que je suis, et je pensais que rien ne pouvait venir changer ça. Quelle naïveté... Je me mis alors à réfléchir à quelle fille serait ma victime pour me faire un peu passer le temps. Ginny me vint à l'esprit, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez mignonne et puis c'est une sang pur. Un plan pour la charmer commençait à se faire dans ma tête quand je me rappelai que j'étais sensé être son frère...  
Ca ne marchait plus, je devais trouver une autre fille. Après avoir citer plus de la moitié des filles de Gryffondors, une main froide se posa sur mon bras. Je me retournai, surpris. Mon regard croisa les yeux noisette de Granger. C'est à ce moment là que l'idée me frappa, se serait elle...  
Elle et pas une autre...  
- Alors Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Un sourire illuminait son visage. Je la regardai, de mon regard charmeur et lui fit un doux sourire qui eu l'effet voulu, je venais de la déstabiliser. Le rose lui montait aux joues.  
- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
- Ah non pour rien, je te trouve vraiment belle ce matin...  
- Merci...  
Je venais de m'apercevoir d'une chose : je ne la connaissais pas du tout, je ne savais donc pas quel genre de garçon lui plaisait. J'hésitais, devais-je le lui demander ?  
- Dis Hermione, pour toi, l'homme de tes rêves tu le vois comment ?  
- Pardon ?  
Elle s'était brusquement retourné vers moi et essayait de comprendre le but de cette question. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la rive d'en face et devinrent rêveur. Le sourire qui s'était effacé après ma question était revenu.  
- Comment je le vois physiquement ?  
- Oui mais aussi dans sa personnalité, son caractère.  
- Physiquement... Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment. Sinon pour moi l'homme de ma vie devra d'abord m'avoir ignorée avant de m'avoir remarquée, devra d'abord m'avoir insultée avant de m'avoir complimentée, devra d'abord m'avoir fait pleurer avant de m'avoir fait rire, il devra aussi être en premier la raison de mes larmes avant de vouloir les arrêter.  
Voilà comment je le vois pour l'instant. Tu sais Ron, en disant ça, je viens de m'apercevoir que ça pourrait être toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? En première année, tu m'as fait pleurer et tu m'as insultée et c'est seulement par la suite qu'on est devenu ami.  
- Mais je ne suis pas le seul à rentrer dans ses conditions.  
- Vraiment ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Malfoy, il pourrait très bien être l'homme de ta vie alors ?  
Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, apparemment, elle ne m'imaginait pas avec elle. Le fait qu'une fille puisse résister à moi me donna encore plus envie de vouloir la séduire, je voulais qu'elle aussi tombe dans mes filets, elle devait... Encore moi et mon satané besoin de possession... Son rire s'arrêta et son regard plongea dans le mien.  
- Tu as raison, c'est vrai... Mais il faudrait d'abord que Malfoy change d'attitude envers moi.  
- Tu veux dire que malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait, si maintenant il changeait de comportement, tu pourrais lui pardonner ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant toujours l'autre côté de la rive. Elle devait sans doute réfléchir à la question.  
Cela me parut étrange, j'étais persuadée qu'elle dirait non, à la place, elle hésitait...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, son visage fit de nouveau face au mien.  
- Tu sais, Malfoy n'est pas si mauvais que ça.  
Mes yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Hermione Granger dire ça de moi, jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible. Que pouvait-elle bien savoir de moi. Elle ne savait rien, rien du tout... Pourtant je désirais du plus profond de moi-même avoir un ami à qui me confier, à qui parler, qui me comprendrait et ne me jugerait pas... Mais je ne pouvais pas, ne devais pas...  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Regarde le, une fois. Tu verras qu'en réalité c'est quelqu'un de triste, il recherche de l'attention, il ne veut pas qu'on l'ignore. Je ne pense pas qu'au début il voulait qu'on le méprise, je crois plutôt qu'il voulait qu'on le remarque, qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Cependant il ne savait pas comment créer des liens, il avait peur de faire une bêtise et d'être rejeté. Il n'avait pas compris que des amis ça ne s'achète pas. Je suis sure qu'au fond il aimerait qu'on lui donne de l'affection.  
Je restais sans voix, elle avait trouvé les mots justes, elle avait réussi à comprendre ce que je m'efforçais de cacher, ce que je redoutais que les autres trouvent. Comment avait-elle fait ? Je ne sais toujours pas, mais c'est ce qui m'a permis d'ouvrir mon cœur par la suite. Elle n'avait sans doute pas idée de l'impact de ces quelques mots, l'effet qu'ils avaient eus sur moi. Non, elle l'ignorait mais c'était sans importance puisqu'elle avait trouvé et compris mon cœur. Devant mon silence, elle poursuivit.  
- Il m'intéresse, j'aimerais bien être son amie. Ou bien non, juste lui parler au moins une fois, pour voir si j'avais bien vu et peut-être même l'aider.  
Que disait-elle ? Elle voulait m'aider ? Personne ne peut m'aider, personne... pas même elle... Pourtant j'aurais tant aimé me confier à quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais le lui dire.  
Si je continuais à me taire, elle trouverait ça suspect. Je devais trouver une phrase du genre Weasley.  
- Dis, on parle bien de Malfoy là ? De Drago Malfoy ? Cet abruti arrogant et prétentieux !  
- Oui.  
- Dis tu n'aurais pas bu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ce matin ?  
- Non. Je suis sérieuse, mais tu n'es pas obligé de penser la même chose que moi. Moi, c'est mon point de vue.  
- Mais voyons Hermione, ce type ne changera jamais, et puis je ne suis même pas sur qu'il voudrait de toi comme amie, tu as déjà vu comment il te traite ?  
Aïe ! Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de jouer ce genre de rôle. Un jour je finirais sûrement par faire une erreur. Je devais juste me concentrer sur Weasley.  
- Oui je sais mais parfois il faut savoir pardonner pour mieux comprendre. A ce propos, je voulais te demander ce qui s'est passé hier, et pourquoi tu as réagis de manière si étrange ?  
- Ce n'est rien du tout je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et même si il y avait quelque chose, si je n'aie pas envie de te le dire, tu ne vas pas me forcer !  
Mon regard se posa alors sur la surface lisse et noire du lac. Aucun de nous deux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est alors que je me souvins que je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer mes recherches. Par habitude de ne jamais prévenir les autres de mon départ et de l'endroit où j'allais, je me levai et partis en direction du château sans un mot pour elle. Ses mots m'avaient touchés, je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit « il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à lui ». Tu as quand même commis une erreur, je veux toujours qu'on s'intéresse à moi mais cette fois-ci plus en mal. J'en ai assez d'être ainsi. Je veux juste qu'on m'aime, ce n'est pas grand chose...

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre conversation au bord du lac, aucun livre n'avait pu m'éclairer sur ma situation et je commençais à en avoir assez d'être enfermé dans ce lieu qui sentait le renfermé. Après m'être étiré comme un chat, je me levai pour remettre le dernier livre que je venais de prendre. Là, mes yeux se posèrent sur une jolie blonde qui était à Serdaigle. L'heure de faire une pause était arrivée, et je venais de trouver un bon moyen pour m'occuper. Je ne lui demanda même pas son prénom et commença à tous mettre en œuvre pour essayer de la séduire.  
Elle se laissa faire, son petit rire timide résonnant dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne protesta même pas quand je la plaqua doucement contre le mur et me rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Mes lèvres s'apprêtaient à rencontrer les siennes quand je m'aperçus que son regard était posé derrière mon épaule.  
Je me retourna et vit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, me regarder d'un air déçu. Je savais que je venais de commettre une erreur, je voulais la séduire, elle, et voilà que je venais de tous rater. Je me détachai lentement de la jeune fille qui s'en alla sans même un regard.  
- Hermione, ce n'est ...  
Cela ne servait plus à rien, elle s'était enfuie, ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots.  
Je regardais bêtement la place qu'Hermione venait de quitter. Décidément, ces derniers temps, ça n'allait vraiment plus pour moi. Mais bon, à quoi bon se lamenter ? Je savais que dans quelques temps les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes et ...  
- Tant pis ! Une de perdue, dix ...  
Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que quelqu'un me plaqua contre le mur d'en face manquant de renverser l'armoire au passage.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?  
- Ah ce n'est que toi, Weasley ! J'aimerais bien que tu me lâches, je suppose que tu aimerais retrouver ton corps intact ?  
- Ne change pas de sujet ! Que lui as tu fait ? Pourquoi est-elle partie en pleurant ?  
Même si il était toujours énervé, il avait néanmoins desserré son étreinte.  
- Tu parles d'Hermione je suppose ?  
- Depuis quand l'appelles tu Hermione ?  
Mes anciens yeux gris me fixaient avec haine, me procurant un assez désagréable sentiment. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison, je venais de me faire découvrir, mais bon je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais été assez subtil pour comprendre ce que j'avais prévu.  
- Depuis que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le faire. Et puis si elle pleure, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai encore le droit de regarder d'autres filles si je le veux !  
- Va t'excuser !  
- Pardon ?? Tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !  
- Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en position de discuter sauf si tu préfères que ton petit secret ne soit finalement découvert ?  
Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, et puis ce ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. De toute façon, elle ne saurait jamais que c'était moi Draco Malfoy qui était venu lui demander pardon.  
- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Elle est partie de quel côté ?  
- Elle est partie dans les toilettes.  
Je sortis de la bibliothèque à mon tour énervé, mais contre moi-même. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide pour me laisse dominer par cet abruti de Weasley.  
Les couloirs étaient déserts et semblaient refléter ma solitude. Car oui, je me sentais seul même si j'étais entouré. Entouré ? Mais de quoi ? D'une bande d'hypocrite. Hermione avait raison. La tristesse est le principal sentiment qui est en moi, maintenant encore.  
J'étais enfin arrivé aux toilettes où j'y rentrai sans aucune gêne. Les couloirs étaient vides pourquoi pas les toilettes ?  
- Hermione ? Tu es là ?  
Personne ne répondit, pourtant je continu d'avancer. Les cabines au portes de bois défilaient sous mes yeux cependant aucune d'entre elles n'étaient fermées. Où elle n'était pas là ou bien elle se cachait, mais alors vraiment bien. Je cru la voir à un moment avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était rien d'autre que mon reflet. Je m'approcha et regarda ces yeux bleus qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Mon regard n'avait pas changé, j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de vouloir rester impassible dans mes sentiments. Je ne comprenais pas, comment avait-elle fait pour pouvoir me comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait trahi ? J'avais beau cherché, je ne trouvais pas.  
Même derrière un masque de fer, une main douce peut nous toucher...  
- Laisse moi...  
Ces mots avaient été murmurés en un souffle. Je me retournai, surpris, et la vit enfin. Elle était là, appuyée sur le dernier évier et se regardait dans la glace comme moi quelques instants plus tôt. L'expression de son visage avait changé. Le délicat sourire qu'elle avait eu le matin venait de faire place à des larmes de désespoir. Même ainsi, elle semblait rayonnée.  
En cet instant, je ressentis de la honte et du profond dégoût pour moi-même. Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? Je savais très bien qu'elle aimait Weasley pourtant ça ne m'avait pas empêché de jouer avec elle, et de faire comme si ça ne la toucherait pas...  
- Je suis désolé, je...  
- Laisse moi, s'il te plait...  
Ses mains avaient resserré le bord blanc de l'évier, essayant d'évacuer sa haine à travers ce contact. Je la regardais, ne sachant plus que faire ou que dire. Les miroirs se brisèrent et me réveillèrent de ma réflexion, cela venait sans doute d'elle. Je pris alors la décision de la laisser seule et je sortis des toilettes, accompagné d'une pointe sur le coeur...

Les jours s'écoulaient petits à petits, chaque seconde paraissant durée une éternité. Le seul moyen que j'avais pu trouvé pour passé le temps, n'arrêtait pas de m'éviter. Je ne pensais pas que Granger soit à ce point rancunière et têtue, d'autant plus qu'elle et Weasley ne formaient pas un couple. Potter, quant à lui, ne cessait de me bassiner les oreilles avec ses discours interminables sur le mal qui l'entourait ou sur le Quidditch, ses deux sujets favoris. Moi aussi, je faisais tout pour l'éviter mais parfois sans grand succès et durant ces instants, il essayait parfois aussi de me convaincre de me réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie. Je n'en pouvais plus, cette situation me rendait fou, d'autant plus que mes recherches n'avançaient guère. Celle de Weasley non plus d'ailleurs, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Venant de lui, je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle. Le désespoir me gagnait chaque jour à mon réveil. Je ne supportais plus de voir ce visage qui ne m'appartenait pas et d'entendre cette voix qui ne me ressemblait pas. L'envie de m'enfuir me prenait la quasi totalité du temps.

Cela devait faire sept jours, du moins c'est ce qu'indiquait le calendrier. Mon attitude attirait les questions dans l'esprit de certains. Et ce jour là, je m'en souviens, Dean Thomas n'arrêta pas de me questionner sur des détails du passé, comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Bien évidemment, je ne connaissait pratiquement aucune réponse ce qui eu pour effet de me mettre mal à l'aise. Il insistait bien trop et malgré tous mes efforts pour garder mon sang-froid, je finis par le perdre. La haine accumulée ses derniers jours, finit par sortir et s'abattit sur lui telle une tornade. Des choses sortaient de ma bouche sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience, parfois n'ayant aucun rapport avec lui. Après avoir déversé toute ma colère, je finis par partir à la recherche de ce misérable qui prenait possession de mon véritable corps.

Comme par hasard, le jour où j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, je ne le trouvai nul part dans le château. Tentant un dernier espoir, je me dirigeai pour la deuxième fois vers la bibliothèque, peut-être était-il partit faire quelques recherches. La chance me souriait enfin dans cette sombre journée, il se trouvait là en compagnie de Parkinson. Alors que moi j'explosais intérieurement, lui, semblait prendre du bon temps. Son rire résonnait dans tout le couloir, chantant avec celui de la Serpentard qui l'accompagnait. Je pris une profonde inspiration, passa à côté d'eux et glissa discrètement un petit mot dans la poche du rouquin. Il devait me retrouver ce soir-là à cinq heures devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il restait donc deux heures devant moi, autant les occuper pleinement. Sans grande conviction, mon regard parcourut rapidement l'ensemble de la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais ainsi que les nombreux ouvrages qui y règnent.

Une demi heure seulement s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais pris un ouvrage qui s'intitulait « Les différentes métamorphoses humaines ». Malheureusement rien ne semblait correspondre à mes critères. Un soupir fut la seule réaction que je pus manifestée avant de voir arriver Potter et Granger.  
- Alors ça va ?  
Je sursautai au son de la voix de Potter qui me ramena à la réalité, et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher l'ouvrage que j'étais en train de lire.  
-Oh, heu, oui.  
- Ca fait beaucoup d'onomatopée pour une si petite phrase. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dean.  
- Ah, lui. Rien, je me suis juste énervé contre lui...  
- Et il y avait une raison ?  
- Non pas vraiment juste le fait, qu'il me tapait sur le système.  
Potter se mit à rire. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je venais d'avoir une conversation parfaitement normale avec lui. Et pour la première fois, aucune haine n'était venue pincer mon cœur. Je souris alors malgré moi et posa, pour la première fois depuis le début, les yeux sur Granger. Alors sans réellement prendre conscience, et sans vraiment avoir eu le temps de poser le pour et le contre, je me mis à lui parler comme si, elle ne m'en voulait plus.  
- Et toi ça va ?  
- Hum, oui, merci.  
- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour si jamais je t'ai fait de la peine...  
- Oh ça ! C'est déjà oublié ! Mais je voulais vous demander, vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy agit de façon étrange ses derniers temps ?  
Je savais que cette question arriverait à mes oreilles tôt ou tard, mais là voilà, elle était là, et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre vu que moi aussi, je paraissais agir bizarrement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à nier les faits.  
-Malfoy ? Je ne sais pas, je préfère essayer de ne pas faire attention à lui ? Et toi Harry tu trouves aussi ?  
- Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant que tu le dis Hermione, c'est vrai. Ca cache peut-être quelque chose...  
A cet instant je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : que ni Potter, ni Granger ne se mettent en tête de vouloir découvrir son secret, qui en réalité était aussi le mien...

Le temps passa comme une flèche vole pour atteindre sa cible. Je m'étais laissé entraîner par la conversation, sans aucune animosité ou agressivité envers Potter et Granger. Tout se passait pour le mieux. On parlait simplement, comme si on se connaissait depuis des décennies... Or que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, je ne faisais en réalité que sauver ma peau. Cependant, peu à peu, une étrange impression grandissait en moi, comme si ce que j'étais en train de faire était mal, comme si je ne me servais d'eux que comme des jouets, pour jouer. Car oui, tout n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu dans lequel on doit prendre la place d'un autre. Un jeu, une fiction, introduit pourtant dans la dure réalité. A ce moment là, ce sentiment n'était pas encore assez fort pour que je le comprenne réellement. Je pensais que ce que je faisais était « normal ». La notion de bien et de mal n'ayant pas encore été apprise.

Remarquant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous avec Weasley, je pris congé prétextant quelque chose qui a mes yeux n'avait pas de sens. Les Gryffondors ne semblèrent pas s'en soucier me laissant partir sans aucun autre mot que « A tout à l'heure ». Durant tous le trajet qui m'amenait à la sorcière borgne, je me mis à réfléchir, me demandant comment réagiraient Granger et Potter si je leurs avouaient maintenant qui j'étais. Car pendant quelques instants, je n'avais pas été le Malfoy froid et distant que tous le monde croyait connaître, non j'avais été un autre, un autre que moi. Quelqu'un qui riait aux éclats pour de simples plaisanteries, en faisant lui-même, quelqu'un de chaleureux, qui souriait de plus en plus souvent de manière sincère. Je me transformais, et sans m'en rendre compte...

Le rouquin, qui n'était plus du tout roux mais d'un blond presque blanc se trouvait déjà sur place quant à mon tour je vins. A le voir comme ça, la situation ne semblait pas vraiment lui déplaire. Aux premiers regards, il semblait heureux et même souriant pourtant, de plus près, les traits de son visage paraissaient montrer de l'anxiété, de l'inquiétude et de l'impatiente. Le couloir était désert, comme à son habitude, ce qui nous laissait l'occasion de parler à notre aise.

- Alors Weasley, il me semble qu'on prend du bon temps en compagnie des Serpentards !  
- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Alors tu me veux quoi ?  
- Je te conseillerais de me parler sur un meilleur ton, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Et moi je te conseillerais de faire attention à ce que tu fais car si jamais j'apprends que tu...  
- Oui, oui je sais. Tu es vraiment prévisible comme personne. Bref je ne suis pas venue pour m'engueuler avec toi, j'ai bien mieux à faire moi, mais plutôt pour te rappeler qu'à la place de faire le beau, tu ferais mieux de te mettre un peu à tes recherches...  
- De faire le beau ? Parce que toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux ? Si tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu !  
- Peut-être mais moi au moins je fais l'effort de mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèques et non pas de rester simplement à l'entrée !

Le ton de nos voix commençait à devenir de plus en plus agressif, je sentais qu'on finirait par en venir aux mains un jour ou l'autre. Je m'apprêtais à partir pour que ce moment n'arrive pas plus tôt que prévu, quand j'entendis un bruit venant de l'endroit par lequel j'étais arrivé. Personne ne mettait généralement les pieds dans ce coin perdu du château. Et si quelqu'un nous avait suivi et avait entendu tous ce qui venait de se dire, il aurait sans doute tout compris. D'autant plus que Weasley n'arrangeait pas les choses, il continuait toujours de crier en me disant que si je ne me calmait pas un peu il n'hésiterait pas à tout révéler à quelqu'un.

- Weasley, ferme là !  
- Non, dis moi pourquoi moi je ne pourrais p...  
- Ferme là !

Il ne semblait visiblement toujours pas comprendre, je le plaquai contre le mur d'en face en mettant ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toute. La haine brûlait son regard et déformait son visage, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il me haïsse autant, mais qu'importe au moins j'avais réussi à lui fermer sa bouche.

- Si je t'ai demandé de te taire, c'est parce que je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous aurait suivi un de nous deux. Alors on va chacun voir de notre côté, d'accord ? Et sans crier, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

J'avais chuchoter ces quelques mots au cas où la personne qui aurait fait ce bruit serrait toujours là et ne décident de vite s'en aller. Nous partîmes chacun du côté par lequel nous étions arrivés. Mes pas me paraissaient lourds et bien plus lents que d'habitude, je sentais le sang me monter au cerveau et battre contre mes tempes. Durant tout le trajet qui me séparait de l'angle du couloir, je suppliais Merlin qu'il n'y ai personne. Une fois arrivé au bout, je pris ma respiration avant de tourner et là je vis...

Une fois arrivé au bout, je pris ma respiration avant de tourner et là je vis... Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard qui me fixait avec un regard si perçant que je fus persuadé que si elle avait eu des poignards à la place des yeux, ils m'auraient transpercés de toute part. Soudain, je sentis le rire me monter à la bouche, et je partis dans un grand éclat ; j'avais eu tellement peur que quelqu'un soit là alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait personne susceptible de trahir mon identité. Après quelques minutes, je réussis enfin à me calmer et à reprendre une respiration normale. Mes pas voulurent me ramener d'où je venais quand le poids d'un regard pesa dans mon dos. En un mouvement, je fis volte face, et fixais l'endroit d'où j'avais sentis une présence. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être mon imagination due à la peur ressentie quelques instants plus tôt me jouait-elle des tours ? Cependant, la certitude d'avoir sentie une présence restait encrée en moi. Je ne compris que bien plus tard, ce que cela voulait dire...

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident passé en compagnie de Weasley. Rien ne troublait plus mes journées ni mon esprit. Je vivais tranquillement et m'aperçus que moins je détestais cette situation plus le temps passait vite, même si aucun indice me permettant de trouver une solution à cette situation n'était venue à moi. Il est vrai que mes recherches se faisaient de moins en moins souvent avec ces professeurs qui nous surchargeaient de travail et surtout pour ne pas trop attirer les questions sur mon comportement.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'étais assis dans la vieille bibliothèque du château, faisant un maudit devoir de métamorphose. La vieille chouette avait exigé deux parchemins complets sur les animagi. Je hais la métamorphose, matière la plus inutile au monde ! De plus, rien qui avait été vu en classe ne m'aidait pour mon cas. J'étais réellement perdu ; le travail était à rendre pour le lendemain, et même pas le quart d'un parchemin n'avait été complété. Si seulement j'avais été dans mon corps, quelqu'un se serait proposé pour le faire à ma place, cependant, Weasley n'était pas assez apprécié pour avoir de bons contacts. Quoique... Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Granger saurait sûrement m'aider et comme ça au moins je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec elle. J'avais vraiment la désagréable impression qu'elle m'évitait. Etrange, moi qui pensait que Weasley avait au moins une admiratrice...

Chaque rangée de la bibliothèque ainsi que chaque endroit susceptible d'abriter la jeune Gryffondor fut fouillés, mais, prouvant ma malchance de ces derniers temps, elle resta introuvable. Mon dernier espoir qui aurait pu mettre un peu de lumière dans mon esprit bien trop sombre venait de s'envoler. Il ne me restait plus rien. Même pas une fille pour me masser, ou pour gentiment se proposer comme ma cavalière de la journée.

- Alors Ron qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Et comme cerise sur le gâteau, voila Potter qui se rajoutai. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter, mais j'agis tout de même de manière intelligente.

- C'est Hermione, tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve ?  
- Attends je vais vite voir sur la carte...

La carte ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je savais bien que Potter n'était pas très bien dans sa tête mais au point de me parler d'une carte imaginaire... Soudain ce que je vis, me remit très vite en place. Il possédait bel et bien une carte de Poudlard, mais le pire n'était pas là, on pouvait y lire partout le nom de chaque personne se trouvant dans le château. Voila comment Potter et ses amis s'arrangeaient pour toujours être au courant de tout. Mes yeux parcoururent le petit bout de papier jauni par le temps, et instinctivement se posèrent sur le nom de Malfoy. Une chose de positif : cette carte était dupe quant à mon état, vu qu'elle me notait en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy. Le survivant fut le premier à trouver Hermione parmi les milliers de petits points qui circulaient.

- Regarde, elle est là, dans une salle du troisième étage. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois là, mais c'est sûrement pour mieux travailler. Tu la cherches pour quoi ?  
- Pour le devoir de métamorphose, tous les livres sont en prêts, je n'ai donc pas pu trouver grand-chose. Bon j'y vais !

Ouf ! Enfin débarrasser de lui ! C'est vrai que je le supportais de mieux en mieux, mais dans ma tête Potter restait toujours mon ennemi, ce qui me bloquait énormément. Le chassant rapidement de mon esprit, je pris la direction du troisième étage. Tout compte fait, il restait encore un peu d'espoir...

Arrivé devant la classe, mon poing frappa poliment à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Hermione était bien là, dos à la porte, cependant ce que je vis me troubla. Elle était assise, droite sur un tabouret, et jouait du piano. Oui, elle jouait du piano. Un frisson parcouru mon corps au son des cordes qu'on frappait, mais ce qui m'étonna le plus fut sa voix. Elle était douce et chargée de sentiment, parfaitement en accord avec la mélodie. Ainsi, elle venait souvent ici pour faire de la musique. Sans doute avait-elle jeté un assurdiato à la porte pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Cette fille possédait un talent irréprochable, j'avais beau la haïr pour tous ce qu'elle était et pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, je ne pouvais cependant pas nier son immense potentiel. L'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, douée pour la musique, courageuse, intelligente, et je ne pouvait non plus le nier, un certain charme que je découvrais chaque jour un peu plus...

Sentant une présence et un regard un peu trop insistant de ma part, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour me fixer. Ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent sous la surprise et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle semblait si confuse et gênée que je regrettais presque de l'avoir dérangée.

- Ah, Ron ! J'ignorais que tu étais là.  
- Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Tu es vraiment douée, enfin venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Tu es la fille la plus douée que je connaisse.

Le compliment que je venais de lui faire eu l'effet voulu. Elle ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire de ses mains, et rougissait de plus en plus. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence, elle me répondit tout innocemment.

- Tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de filles alors...  
- Plus que tu ne le penses, et je t'assure tu es la plus talentueuse.  
- Merci... mais en ce qui concerne la musique, un sort de juste prononciation a suffit...  
- Peut-être mais ta voix est magnifique... Et je ne connais pas de sort qui permette de savoir jouer d'un instrument.  
- Merci, mais je joue du piano depuis que j'ai 6 ans donc forcement je n'ai pas trop de mal, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel.  
- Pourquoi cherches tu toujours à te justifier ?  
- Je ne me justifie pas...  
- Si, à croire que tu refuses d'admettre le fait d'être une fille qui sort du lot.

J'étais assez fier de moi. Cette suite de compliments allait sans doute lui faire se poser plein de question sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle, puis elle voudra se rapprocher de moi pour trouver une réponse et à la fois pour voir si elle m'aime vraiment, et pour finir elle sera persuadée de mon amour pour elle et attendra que je fasse la premier pas. Ces filles, toutes les mêmes, si prévisibles. Mes yeux azurs plongèrent profondément dans l'océan chocolat de la Gryffondor. Elle ne put soutenir que quelques secondes mon regard sucré et tenta de changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce avant ?

Mince ! Encore une question souvenir ! Que pourrais-je bien répondre ? Une lueur malice dansait dans ses yeux, intérieurement je la soupçonnais de n'être pas si innocente qu'elle le paraissait.

- Heu... Non, ça ne me dit rien...  
- C'est ici que se trouvait le miroir de Riséd en première année. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

Le miroir de Riséd ? Oui ce nom me dit quelque chose... Mais où l'avais –je entendu ? Allez autant tenter quelque chose... Même si je risquais gros vu que la chance ne m'avait pas souris depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût...

- Le miroir qui nous permet de voir notre plus grand désir ?  
- Oui c'est celui là... En réalité, je ne vous l'avais jamais dit à toi et Harry mais je l'avais découvert bien avant vous deux. Je savais que vous voudriez le voir, commencent à vous connaître... Et puis tu m'as raconté que vous aviez vu un miroir qui montrait à Harry sa famille et toi en capitaine et préfet en chef. Et tu te demandais si ce miroir ne montrait pas l'avenir... Le lendemain, je suis allez de nouveau regarder dans le miroir et malheureusement, il fut déplacé. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Pourtant...

Pourtant... Elle s'était laissée à ses confidences, tout en rétrécissant le piano pour pouvoir le porter. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle ai pris conscience de ce qu'elle me racontait jusqu'à ce pourtant... Qu'avait-elle vu dans ce miroir ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir pour qu'en un seul coup, sa voix semble se briser rien que par le souvenir ? J'agis bien plus vite que mon esprit ne put résonner et la prit tendrement dans mes bras, la laissant pleurer doucement contre ma poitrine, cependant elle eut une réaction tout à fait opposée à ce que je m'y attendais. Ses bras me repoussèrent assez violement et elle s'enfuit en courant. Je ne comprenais plus rien, moi qui pensais avoir enfin réussis ma journée...

Mes pas repartirent en direction de la bibliothèque vu que ma dernière chance venait de s'envoler. Dans mon sombre esprit la dernière scène qui venait de se produire ne cessait de se répéter. Pourquoi avait –elle réagit de cette manière ? Je n'avais pourtant, pour une fois, rien fait qui puisse la mettre dans un tel état. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir dans ce satané miroir pour qu'elle se sente si abattue ? Ou peut-être que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le miroir, peut-être était-ce juste moi ? Ces questions et ces doutes ne cessaient de me brûler la conscience, moi qui pensais n'en posséder aucune. Hermione... Je secouai ma tête pour chasser son image et pénétra dans l'antre aux livres qui apporterait les réponses à mon devoir.

Aucune concentration... Quelle situation pathétique : aucune information, aucune chance, aucune concentration et aucune envie. Mieux vaut encore tout inventer, j'aurai peut-être quelques points...  
Cependant là n'était pas mon principal ennui, la Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mes pensées, restant encrée et bien attachée à l'intérieur de moi... Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas disparaître ? Surtout que ces derniers temps je ne faisais que la voir en pleur... Allez peut-être que d'ici quelques temps, mes yeux pourront revoir ce doux sourire qu'elle m'avait offert le matin durant lequel on avait parler tous les deux, celui qui avait réchauffé l'atmosphère de ma journée...

Deux semaines depuis ma fameuse transformation s'étaient écoulées. Vivre parmi les Rouge et Or avait finis par devenir une habitude même si chaque soir en me couchant je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : que tous ça ne soit plus qu'un mauvais rêve à mon réveil. Cependant chaque matin, les mêmes cheveux roux se trouvaient sur ma tête...Harry ne remarqua plus rien de suspect quant au comportement de Weasley. Pour une fois, je lui étais réellement reconnaissant : il avait réussis à adopter mon attitude et j'avais même l'impression que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, surtout lorsque son regard croisait celui de Pansy. Voyant que plus aucun mystère ne l'entourait, ses deux meilleurs amis décidèrent d'abandonner les soupçons. Apparemment la chance voulait de nouveau me regarder pour me sourire. Sauf du côté d'Hermione : elle ne me parlait que très peu, voir quasiment plus, de plus les regards qu'elle me lançait me firent poser encore plus de questions. Je commençais vraiment à la soupçonner de savoir quelque chose...Tout mon charme avait beau être mis en oeuvre pour la séduire, elle jouait l'indifférente ce qui n'avait de cesse de m'énerver et d'exciter mon désir de possession au plus haut point. De toute manière, j'étais persuadée que tôt ou tard, elle finirait par m'aimer. Non pas parce que je l'aimais aussi, non, très loin de là même... Cependant, j'avais besoin de la savoir prisonnière, de lui faire du mal. Au fond ne suis-je pas un Malfoy après tout ?

Un matin où je prenais mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, Potter me saisit soudainement le bras, en fixant l'entrée d'un regard mi-effrayé mi-amusé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi, et il se mit à me murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

- Tu veux bien répéter ? Je n'ai rien compris.  
- J'ai bien vu qu'entre toi et Hermione ça n'allait pas trop ces derniers temps, alors s'il te plait fait un effort aujourd'hui et ne...

Malheureusement, il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Hermione venait de s'asseoir près de moi. Anormalement, elle s'était bien trop approchée de mon corps. Glissant de quelques centimètres vers la gauche, je levai les yeux vers elle et sa vision fit remonter le rire jusqu'à ma gorge. Harry baissait la tête évitant de croiser nos regards à l'un comme à l'autre. Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps mes pulsions, un rire explosa. Un rire qui malencontreusement n'exprimait rien d'autre que la moquerie. Hermione qui avait tenté de se maquiller, d'arranger ses cheveux et sa tenue, ainsi que de me séduire compris bien vite que je me moquais d'elle et se sauva sans même un dernier regard pour nous, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Décidé cette fois-ci à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir comme ça, je quittai la table des Gryffondors et m'en alla la rejoindre. Je la trouvai dans la même salle que la dernière fois, pleurant et essayant de se remettre comme avant. Restant là appuyé contre la porte, mes yeux la contemplèrent. Elle me faisait à la fois rire et pitié... Comme la fois d'avant, je m'approcha et la pris dans mes bras. Elle voulu s'échapper mais ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en serrant bien plus fort mon étreinte sans pour autant lui faire mal. Alors, au bout de quelques instants de résistance, je sentis ses bras m'entourer si fort qu'on aurait dit un marin qui s'accroche désespérément à sa bouée de sauvetage. Son cœur battait tellement vite et la chaleur de sa peau ne me laissait pas indifférent. Doucement, ma main leva son petit menton et ses yeux d'où s'échappaient de fines perles salées rencontrèrent les miens.

- Hermione, pleurer ne serre à rien. Pardonne moi de t'avoir blessé, je sais que je n'aurai pas du rire. Mais tu es vraiment loin d'avoir besoin de tous ces artifices. Tu es belle naturellement. C'est d'ailleurs ta pureté et ton innocence qui fait ton charme. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que tu étais une fille qui sortait du lot. Ne fait pas comme toutes ces poupées écervelées...  
- Pourtant... Elle avait l'air de te plaire, la petite blonde de Serdaigle, l'autre jour. Et puis toutes les autres filles que tu dragues aussi...  
- Alors là, est le problème. Je vais te dire une chose : c'est souvent aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour nous qu'on a le plus de mal à dire ce qu'on ressent...

La pauvre, elle n'était rien d'autre que jalouse... Jalouse des pulsions que ses garces faisaient naître en moi. Elle enviait toutes ces filles d'un soir... Elle, l'une des filles les plus pure, sans même savoir qu'elle faisait grandir un sentiment bien plus beau et bien plus important dans la vie. Néanmoins, la jalousie n'est-elle une preuve d'amour ?

Hermione essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un geste léger et l'aidant d'un mouvement de baguette, je fis disparaître les couleurs qui marquaient son visage. Son sourire semblait à présent illuminer la pièce, et certainement pas qu'elle... Elle paraissait si radieuse et si heureuse... Même si une lueur malice dansait tout au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur que j'aimais contempler tout au fond de son regard à la fois doux et pénétrant...  
« Merci, Ron... » Furent les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à me murmurer avant de ré enfuir sa tête contre mon torse. Combien de temps on resta ainsi, elle pleurant doucement contre mon cœur et moi passant ma main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissé, je ne saurai le dire. Mais encore aujourd'hui quand je ferme les yeux, c'est cette scène qui revient en premier dans mon esprit. Elle avait réussit à m'attendrir. Cependant ce n'est quand ayant pris du recul, que j'ai finalement compris quel était le sentiment qui brûlait à l'intérieur de moi... Ce sentiment que, si je pouvais, je l'arracherais de mon cœur par n'importe quel moyen...

Les jours s'écoulaient petits à petits, Hermione ayant repris une attitude normale, ne cessait de sourire et de rire en ma compagnie. Je sentais que peu à peu elle tombait sous mon emprise, ce que j'ignorais c'est que ce jeu était comme un couteau à double tranchant. On frappe dans un sens et le coup nous revient en pleine figure... ou plutôt en plein cœur...

Un soir où il commençait à neiger tout doucement, je m'assis en compagnie d'Hermione sous un grand saule qui s'imposait dans le parc. Tous deux restions silencieux en contemplant les flocons tomber avec lenteur et délicatesse sur le sol à moitié recouvert d'une couverture d'un blanc impeccable. Je laissai libre parcours à mon esprit qui décida de vagabonder du côté de mes souvenirs. Chaque scène depuis le début de ma transformation repassa inlassablement devant mes yeux... Et soudain une conversation revint dans ma mémoire. Elle datait du tout début, au moment où Hermione m'avait fait réfléchir sur moi-même et sur mon entourage... Elle avait hésité, hésité quand je lui avais demandé si elle réussirait à pardonner toutes mes injures et tous ces mauvais coups... Et pourquoi ne pas lui reposé la question maintenant...

- Hermione, tu te souviens de l'autre matin où on avait parlé de Malfoy toi et moi ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Tu m'avais fait toute une théorie sur le comportement de Malfoy, et je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy soit au fond de lui quelqu'un de « bien »...  
- Tu sais que même un cactus à une fleur...  
- Un cactus ?? Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport entre Malfoy et un cactus ?  
- Tu ne vois pas ? Pour moi, c'est assez évident non ?  
- Non pas vraiment, allez prouve moi encore une fois que tu es un génie.  
- Imagine que Malfoy soit un cactus ; il fait mal et il blesse énormément... Mais pourtant il possède quand même une fleur, et cette fleur c'est son cœur. Au fond de lui, au fond de ce amas de piques se cachent un cœur sensible et désireux de trouver la voie du bonheur, un peu comme chaque être vivant sur cette terre...Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

Aucun son ne put franchir mes lèvres, la comparaison était bien trouvée... Tous comme les mots... Quels pouvoirs possédait cette fille ? A chaque fois c'était pareil, elle trouvait les mots justes, les mots qui touchent et nous laissent sans voix... A chaque fois, l'envie d'en dire plus me prenait, pourtant...jamais je ne pourrai ouvrir mon cœur comme la fleur du cactus qui finit par s'ouvrir au soleil...

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur elle tandis que les siens contemplaient toujours les petits flacons tombés, un air rêveur figé sur son visage. Que pourrais je lui dire maintenant ? Que j'étais en réalité Draco Malfoy et que ces paroles me touchaient ? Que je possédais bien une fleur et que j'étais sur que même si toute ma volonté était contre, elle finirait par s'ouvrir ? Non ce n'est qu'une illusion... et rien de plus... Après tous ce ne sont que de vulgaires mots bien assemblés pour former de belles phrases. Ce n'est que du vent et rien d'autre... Jamais, elle ne me pardonnera et jamais la possibilité de trouver une amie pour me confier ne viendra à moi... Je resterai seul toute ma vie, le cœur lourd et désireux de déverser ma peine ailleurs...

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence en premier, j'aurai cru qu'elle continuerait à me parler de ça, du moins je l'espérais secrètement, mais au contraire la conversation dériva vers quelque chose de tout à fait différent.  
- Il fait de plus en plus froid je trouve, pas toi ?  
- Si, mais c'est normal, se sera bientôt l'hiver.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer près du feu ?  
- Je ne sais pas, après tout, je connais d'autres moyens pour se réchauffer...  
Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, mon bras passa autour de ses petites épaules et la ramenèrent doucement à moi. Presque immédiatement, le rouge lui monta aux joues et timidement elle releva ses yeux pour les plonger dans mon regard rempli de tendresse. Une vague immense de bonheur s'insinua en moi et je pus sentir le rythme de mon cœur accélérer. Je ne comprenais pas... Soudain l'envie de l'embrasser me vint. Non je ne devais pas, pas maintenant en tous cas. Pour essayer de diminuer ce désir qui me brûlait les entrailles, je m'approchai d'elle, la serra fort contre mon corps, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Mais mon envie ne se calma pas... Bien au contraire... Son visage refit alors face au mien, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres qui me paraissaient si douces. Lentement, mon visage s'approcha du sien, je ne me contrôlais plus... Mon corps refusait d'obéir aux ordres et aux mises en garde que lançait mon esprit. Cependant, contre toute attente, Hermione détourna sa tête qui a présent était rouge... Je restai figé sur place, ne comprenant réellement plus rien de ce qui se passait... Sentant le malaise qui s'installait entre nous deux, la Gryffondor se leva et me murmura un simple « désolé » avant de s'enfuir vers l'entrée du château.

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas du soir, un lourd silence pesait dans l'atmosphère. Pas un mot ne franchit les lèvres d' Hermione qui faisait semblant d'être absorbé par la lecture d'un livre. Le scénario resta plus ou moins pareil pendant encore deux jours. Seul le match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards mit fin à ce malaise permanent. Tous le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, ainsi qu'Hermione... Même si je ne montrais rien vis-à-vis du refus que je venais de recevoir, ce n'était pas identique dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit... Tout semblait brouillé et la confusion en avait profité pour y régner. Pourquoi m'avait-elle rejeté, alors que je pensais qu'enfin elle avait craqué pour moi ? Je ne cessais de chercher après une réponse qui décidément ne voulait pas se montrer en repassant sans cesse cette scène... Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me torturait l'esprit... Pourquoi m'étais-je senti ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à contrôler ce désir qui n'avait jamais été aussi fort ? Pourquoi Hermione me manquait-elle à ce point... ?


End file.
